Fluffy will go to School!
by The90s
Summary: I am the great Sesshomaru. I am going to preschool today. Why do I have to go? Because my idiot halfbrother decided to torture me by dragging me down to hell with him. I am so annoyed and why is that girl smiling at me? Get to know Sango,Miroku,Kagome,
1. Chapter 1

Fluffy will go to School!

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

* * *

"Sesshomaru, I don't care if you are older than most of the kids there! You are going to go to that pre-school!" 

Sesshomaru glared at his father icily.

"Why do I have to go? The half-breed is stupid that is why he has to go, but why do I have to go with him?"

Inutashio sighed.

"Because Izayoi didn't want Inuyasha to go to school without having someone he knows there with him."

Sesshomaru turned away.

"You have made yourself so weak, Father. You are at that human's will like a puppy. What ever happened to the great Inutashio?"

Inutashio looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, there will be a time when you love someone so much you can not stand to be away from them. You will want to protect them always."

Sesshomaru began walking away from his father when he began his speech.

"So Sesshomaru here is a question to keep in mind. Have you someone to protect?"

This question made Sesshomaru hesitate for a few seconds before answering.

"If I do find someone to protect, it won't be a weak human. I don't need anyone."

Sesshomaru left his father and went to his room.

* * *

"Mother, I don't wanna go to school with Sesshomaru! He is a big fat jerk!" 

Inuyasha wailed and pouted to his mother.

Izayoi hugged Inuyasha close.

"Inuyasha, you are going to a new school and I wanted you to have someone that you knew at school so you wouldn't feel lonely."

Inuyasha started making his big puppy eyes.

"M-mother…"

Izayoi's eyes started to water.

_No, Izayoi! Must resist!_

"Inuyasha, you are going to school with Sesshomaru and that is final! I do not want to hear blubbering or pouting at all!"

Inuyasha gave Izayoi a glare.

"Fine! But don't expect me to get along with him, Mother!"

Inuyasha stormed off to his room.

* * *

Inutashio and Izayoi were later found talking in their bedroom. 

Izayoi started crying.

"Inutashio! I made little Inuyasha angry with me!"

Inutashio hugged Izayoi.

"It's okay. He will get over it by tomorrow. I hope he will…tomorrow is the first day of school."

* * *

Inutashio sighed the next morning while driving to the pre-school. 

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting in the back.

"No, you shut up! I am not listening to you! LALALALALALALA!"

Sesshomaru trying to get Inuyasha to be quiet was losing his cool demeanor.

"Half-breed, be quiet or we might all die!"

Inutashio began thinking.

* * *

They finally arrived at the pre-school. 

Inutashio ran inside pulling Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

An old lady came to greet them.

"Hi I am Kaede-…"

Inuyasha pointed at the lady.

"Old hag!"

Sesshomaru quickly stepped up.

"I am sorry for the half-breed's churlish behavior. Please do not blame the small pea-brained one."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"Nuh Uh! You are the small pea-brained one! Sesshomaru-baka!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha started a poke fight.

Kaede looked from the children to the stressed out father.

"You must be a very lucky father."

"That I am…so lucky…"

Inutashio watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha still poking each other.

"So…here are the kids! You need to know that they don't like each other, make sure they stay AWAY at least 10 feet. Well I gotta go now! I love you! Be good!"

By the time Inutashio said the last two phrases he was almost out the door.

When he was out, you suddenly heard a lot of whooping and cheering.

"Yes! I am free!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned towards the teacher.

"We don't like you. Stay out of our way or we will make you ever regret letting us come in here."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned from the lady and walked in different directions.

Sesshomaru heading towards the window corner and Inuyasha heading towards the crayon table.

Kaede sighed.

* * *

_Welcome to Sengoku, School for the Gifted._

_Whichever definition you mean for 'gifted'_

* * *

**The first chapter! Tell me what you think! Is it good? Should I continue? Is my first Inuyasha story up-to-date? Tell me how you want me to spell Inuyasha's father's name. There are many spellings like Inu no Taishou, Inutaishou, Inutashio…etc…**


	2. Chapter 2

Fluffy will go to School!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

* * *

Sesshomaru walked over to the window and sat down beside it meditating.

His eyes were closed and he felt calm.

Until someone poked his eyelids.

Hr growled and snapped his eyes open.

A girl that looked quite young blinked back at him.

He showed his fangs, but the girl made no gesture to move away from him.

"What do you want, human?"

She looked at him and smiled widely.

A girl passing by saw her smile.

"Kaede! Rin just smiled for the first time since she came here!"

Kaede rushed over but by the time she got there Rin was back to a blank look on her face.

"Rin, dear! Did you smile? Speak to me please! You might be on the way to recovery!"

Rin looked blinked at her owlishly and pulled away.

She went behind Sesshomaru and hid in the corner.

Kaede moved or tried to move closer to Rin but Sesshomaru was in the way.

"Come any closer to me and I will rip your arm off."

Kaede moved back.

"It seems that Rin has taken a liking to you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin then back at Kaede.

"I have nothing to do with humans so why should I care if they like me or not?"

"Well, I was just saying…if Rin liked you then maybe you can get her out of her shell."

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

Kaede sighed and left to go check on the other students.

* * *

A girl with raven-blue hair was reading a book quietly.

Inuyasha came up to her and sat down next to her.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked surprised at her.

"Y-you aren't running away from me or hitting me…W-why?"

Kagome looked at him confused.

"Should I be?"

Inuyasha smiled back at her.

"The name's Inuyasha. Nice to meet you."

A wolf youkai suddenly appeared holding onto Kagome's hands.

"Hello, Kagome-chan. Is it okay for me to read that book with you?"

Inuyasha not understanding why he got mad stood up and grabbed the wolf youkai's hands away from Kagome.

"Hey! What you doing, stupid! Get your dirty hands away from Kagome!"

He glared at Inuyasha.

"I can hold Kagome's hands anytime I want to, pup!"

Inuyasha got up in the youkai's face.

"Oh yeah?"

The youkai got closer to Inuyasha's face.

"Yeah!"

"What's your name, stupid?"

"Koga, what's yours idiot?"

"Inuyasha. I'm watching you."

"Same to you, idiot!"

Inuyasha gave a raspberry to Koga.

Kagome smacked Inuyasha.

"Hey! What was that for!"

Inuyasha glared at the girl in front of him.

She glared back.

"Why do you have to fight with Koga!? He was nice to me!"

Inuyasha snorted.

"All he wanted to do was hold your hand and kiss you, Kagome! Stop trusting people so easily!"

"I trusted you!"

Inuyasha stopped his ranting.

"Yeah, you did…"

Inuyasha looked down.

Kagome lifted his head up again.

"I wouldn't have trusted you if you were a bad person, Inuyasha. Please know that. Koga may be a bit…touchy feely but inside he is a nice guy. Please try to get along with him?"

"Keh! Fine! But he better not touch you…or talk to you…or even LOOK at you in an-…!"

Kagome giggled and put her hand over his mouth.

"Okay, Inuyasha! Okay! Calm down before your brain has a shortage!"

Inuyasha's face grew red.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BRAIN SHOR-Shor-…WHATEVER YOU SAID!"

Kagome just giggled.

* * *

**Thank you for those who reviewed! I wish I had more for this story! I know I am not really an Inuyasha fic author but I am trying! I have read every single Inuyasha since #1! Thank you for those who thought it was good!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fluffy will go to School!

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

* * *

Sesshomaru waited until Kaede left. 

"You can get away from me now."

Rin walked until she was right in front of him and sat down.

Sesshomaru glared.

"What are you STILL doing here."

Rin just looked at him.

She smiled.

"Don't you know that I can kill you? And that I don't care if I get sent away?"

Rin nodded and opened her mouth.

"S-sessho-sho…Sesshy will not hurt Rin. He likes Rin here."

Sesshomaru looked a bit surprised at her.

"Stay then. I don't care."

Inside, Sesshomaru was glad he wasn't alone.

* * *

Inuyasha was bored. 

He looked over at Kagome who was playing blocks with another girl.

He walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome! I am bored."

"Then play with me and Sango."

"I don't wanna play with girls!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha hurt and angry.

"So you don't want to be my friend anymore becaue I am a GIRL?! Is that right Inuyasha! I'll just talk to KOGA then if you still didn't-…"

Inuyasha being panicked thought of the only thing he could do to stop her from crying and hitting him.

He kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha dazed.

Inuyasha stared at her face.

"You aren't mad at me anymore right?"

Kagome just nodded absentmindedly.

The girl that was playing with Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"What did you do to her! She was fine before you got her all worked up!"

Inuyasha yelled back at the girl.

"She is my friend too!"

"Well-…!"

She suddenly jumped and made a squeaking noise.

She didn't turn around when she backhanded the person behind her.

"Die, Miroku!"

Miroku was slapped a good 2 feet away and crashed into a chair.

He smiled lazily and looked at Inuyasha.

"It was worth it…"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"Now you got a friend to play with, Inuyasha!"

She stalked off with Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha panicked. 

_No! I don't want to be stuck here with…that perverted guy! He's so weird! I think girls have cooties in general…but Kagome doesn't of course…she smells nice…_

Miroku who recovered quite fast looked at Inuyasha's dreamy face.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Inuyasha jumped out of his dreamy state.

"Nothing! So…your name is Miroku right?"

Miroku nodded happily.

"And yours is Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grunted.

"Am I correct to believe you are related to that cold evil guy in the corner acting all sulky?"

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru talking with some human girl.

"Yeah that's hi-…! SESSHOMARU IS TALKING TO A HUMAN! AND SHE'S A GIRL?!"

Sessomaru with his spectacular hearing glared at Inuyasha.

"Shut up, half-breed."

Inuyasha being naive as he is stuck his tongue out.

"YOU shut up, Mr. Stone Wall!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha and glared.

He pulled on Inuyasha's ears. Hard.

"Owww!!! Sesshomaru, stop it! I'm going to tell Dad!"

"I don't care, stupid!"

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's boa or 'tail' as he like to call it, and bit down hard on it.

"Let go!"

"Never!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Rin stood next to her.

"Shall we break them apart?"

Rin nodded.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha away from Sesshomaru and slapped his head.

"Oww!! Kagome! Why did you hit me and not Sesshomaru?!"

"Because! Rin is punishing Sesshomaru right now."

* * *

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru glared at her. 

"What's your problem? It's just a fight. Leave me alone, filthy human!"

Rin feeling hurt turned around and started playing with Kohaku instead.

Sesshomaru watched them both playing with each other.

After a while, Sesshomaru started looking sorry. **(OMG!)**

He started making hurt looks towards Rin.

Like a puppy that just saw his master with another dog.

* * *

Inuyasha looked stupidly at Sesshomaru. 

"Whoa! That Rin girl got Sesshomaru whipped!"

Kagome glared at him.

"I got you whipped too, Inuyasha!"

"No you don't!"

Kagome looked boredly at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, go pick up those books I left on the floor. NOW."

Kagome gave him her scariest look.

Inuyasha hid behind Miroku.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Sango glared at Miroku.

"Move it, Mr. Pervert!"

"But, Dearest Sango! My hands will not be clean to touch you again!"

Sango blushed a bit but you could barely tell.

"J-just go and help!"

Miroku whined and walked away.

"I can't tell who the real dog is here…"

"Me either."

* * *

**I finally have this chapter up! Thanks a lot for those who read, BUT didn't review! I need your feedback or else I can't think of any ideas for the story! Request some plot ideas! Like a day where they bake cookies…**


	4. Chapter 4

Fluffy will go to School!

**BlackBluAnge

* * *

**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**I finally got some time to update this story! I'm sorry for not doing this earlier! I need feedback! Give me some ideas for them to do at school! I shall consider and maybe your idea will be up!**

**This Idea was submitted by: Rin's Adoptive Mommy**

* * *

"Inutashio! Wake up! You have to bring the kids to school!"

Inutashio groaned when he heard Sesshomaru and Inuyasha screaming around the house.

Another day full of the joys of parenthood… 

He got dressed quickly and hurried to break up the fight.

"BOYS! STOP FIGHTING! YOUR MOTHER IS ASLEEP!"

"Not anymore, dear. Thank you for being my alarm clock."

Izayoi bluntly stated with a glare.

Inutashio nervously chuckled.

"Uh...ehm. Let's go! Hurry to the car! I love you, Izayoi!"

And he rushed out of the driveway.

* * *

"So…Inuyasha. I saw the you have a new friend?"

"Yeah, her name's Kagome. She doesn't care that I am a half demon and plays with me too!"

Sesshomaru snorted when he heard Inuyasha.

"Wait until high school, half-breed. She'll dump you for a human boy in 3 seconds flat."

Inutashio glared at Sesshomaru through the rearview mirror.

"I saw your little _girlfriend, _Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when his father said girlfriend strongly.

"What are you-…"

"Isn't she _human?_"

"She's not my girlfriend. She went over to me yesterday and started bothering me."

"Yeah…sure…I believe you, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha snickered.

* * *

Kaede looked out from the curtains for the two new kids from yesterday.

When she saw the nice car drive up, she sighed.

_Be pleasant, Kaede. Don't lose your patience. Even if they were THE worst kids you have ever come across._

When the door jingled, she turned towards the family and smiled.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

They didn't give her a glance and walked away.

She frowned a bit.

"Well, goodbye si-…"

Inutashio was gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked over to where Rin was quietly coloring.

"Rin."

She looked up and turned back to her coloring.

"Sesshy."

"I…apol-…I am s-s-sORRY for my rudeness the other day."

Rin looked up.

"Rin forgives Sesshy."

Sesshomaru through his cold façade was inwardly sighing in relief when he was forgiven.

He sat nearby Rin and meditated.

* * *

Kaede rang a bell and told the kids to gather around.

Rin and Sesshomaru stayed where they were.

Sesshomaru didn't like people or Inuyasha.

Rin didn't like crowds.

"Kids, We will be making a play for our parents."

The kids grew wide eyes and started talking amongst themselves.

"We shall be doing Little Red Riding Hood."

I already have chosen the roles according to how you have treated me and the students around you.

Kaede looked and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha SPECIFICALLY.

"Sesshomaru, you are the wolf."

Koga jumped in outrage.

"But I'M a WOLF demon! Shouldn't I be the wolf?!"

Sesshomaru responded coldly.

"I will NOT be lowered to do some pathetic role of a WOLF."

Kaede snapped.

"WELL YOUR MAJESTY. YOU ARE! SO TOO BAD! ONE MORE BAD TALK FROM THE BOTH OF YOU AND YOU BOTH WILL STAND, SIT, AND BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS INUYASHA!"

Both of them were shocked to a point and afraid and didn't speak at the thought of being near Inuyasha.

Inuyasha being dense started laughing.

"Haha, losers!"

Kagome sighed.

"Kaede just insulted you, Inuyasha."

"Oh. HEY! My brain hurts."

Kagome patted his head.

* * *

"Rin, you shall be Red Riding Hood."

She paled and leaned towards somewhere to hide her face from the people.

The only closest person to her was Sesshomaru.

She went behind him and buried her face in his thick and luster-glazed hair.

Sesshomaru was surprised and awkwardly patted her back.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I am sorry if you reviewed in a different language because I can't read it except for English! Thank you for the reviewers! And readers of course!**


End file.
